She's Still Human
by sudoku.addict
Summary: MaryBert. Just my thoughts about their relationship. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever since she could remember, Mary had always been an altruistic person. She never thought of herself, only the happiness of others. After all, what indeed would happen to her if she loved all the children, or people, she said goodbye to? And yet she did love, even though she did not realize the feeling.

No, no, she thought to herself, I've only known him as a friend, it simply couldn't be love. She laughed at herself. Silly Mary, you don't know what love is, you can't afford to fall in love. There's always a change in the wind and a new home to look after, no time at all to think of yourself nor settle down anywhere. It is my duty, my job to bring happiness to distressed families. But what of my own happiness? Oh don't be stupid, Mary, you are happy. Every time you see the smiling faces of those lovely children in the arms of their parents, every time you bring order and love to a household….

Yet…something definitely happened when she was twirling with him within that chalk painting. Yes there certainly was a fleeting feeling of….something. As if she didn't want to leave. Mary rearranged her shawls around her shoulders and scowled at herself. Oh don't you get sentimental on me now, Bert's only a friend, albeit a good friend. Nothing more, nothing less. She was almost disgusted at herself for allowing such emotion to creep into her thoughts. It will surely muddle her thinking, and we must have none of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sky was gloomy, typical of a foggy London afternoon. A solitary figure strolled along the sidewalk. Bert hummed to himself as he ambled toward the park with nothing particular on his mind. Today he was a juggler, and he fancied there were more customers to entertain at the park. Though, it wasn't exactly the kind of day to have an outing at the park. No, everyone should be indoors, cozy and warm before a blazing fire. But he was warm, he was thinking of her….

Her laugh, the warmth of her voice, her beautiful smile; everything about her was practically perfect. No, it was perfect. Too perfect. Bert sighed, of course she would never think of him in that way, she was much too pure, and he was a dirty street bum. Even if they had known each other since age ten. He suddenly smiled as he remembered their first meeting. It was on the rooftops, he went up to see the sunset and found a little girl in his favorite rooftop spot. She seemed so frightened when she saw him, but soon began chattering away about the strangest things, flying and magic and ridiculous things like that. He didn't believe a word of it, until she took him on a wonderful trip around the rooftops of London. Bert turned a corner into the park; it was probably then, he thought, that I fell in love with her. Oh but only from a distance, you see, for Bert was the most honorable of gentlemen. He respected the differences between them, for there were many. But those times they spent together were so happy. He felt so carefree and elated with her.

Like that outing in the chalk painting. She seemed different too, somehow. As they spun lazily together beneath that willow tree, it almost seemed to Bert that they were about to kiss. But no, it must have been wishful thinking on his part. For once again they said goodbye, and she went down her path and he down his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She made her decision; she would go speak to him. If only she could be sure that he felt the same way….

Checking herself in the mirror once more, she descended slowly with talking umbrella in tow toward his lonely figure in the park.

Bert suddenly sensed something in the air. No, he thought, it couldn't be. He turned around, "Hello Bert."

"Mary! You – you're back so soon," he stammered.

"Yes. I, uh, I was wondering if I might talk to you." She looked uncomfortable.

"Certainly, Mary. Is anything wrong?"

"No! Oh, no. Everything's perfectly alright." A light rain began to sprinkle about them. "It's just that, well, do you think me a bit…uptight at times? Unfeeling? Cold?" She looked inquisitively at him. "Because, er, I sometimes feel that way, you see," she added hastily.

"Cold? Unfeeling? Why Mary, what makes you say that?"

"Well, I always float from family to family and I, um, never really talk or meet with anyone. It's always children, whom I adore of course, but…I start to think I don't know how to laugh anymore. Well," she looked sheepish, "except…except with you, I suppose." Her brow furrowed and she turned aside, "It's always 'Spit spot!' and 'Don't slouch!' I feel as though I'm forever giving orders."

Bert felt slightly confused. Why was she telling him all this? Surely not because she was, well, confessing, sort of, was it? How oddly she's acting, thought Bert, not like the Mary I know so well. Mary Poppins is always composed, never stammering, for she didn't approve of poor enunciation, you see.

It began raining harder, but neither of them seemed to mind much.

"Oh Bert, I…I just feel so...confused," she finished in a whisper. She turned, facing him, "What am I going to do? I can't possibly look after family after family for the rest of my life. I think I'd go insane!" She stepped closer. "What sort of person do you think I am, Bert?"

Bert looked taken aback. "Wh – what sort of person? Why Mary, you're the loveliest of ladies, and I mean that. I'm always happy and smiling when I'm around you. But I still don't understand your question," he ended lamely, scratching his head.

"No Bert, that's not what I mean." She sighed and stepped even closer. "Do you find me…a bronze statue? Or perhaps pure and white like marble. Yes, a marble statue. Lovely to look at and be with but cold and heartless. Oh I don't mean to say that I haven't got a heart, I mean look at what I do for a living," she said laughingly. "But, don't you think me almost inhuman? A pure goddess who's, I hate to say it but, somehow above this world? Practically perfect, that's me isn't it? No, I'm not a woman, I'm a goddess. And men are half in love with me and half terrified of me. Well, isn't that right?" she said bitterly.

"What! Half terrified? Now look Mary, I've maintained my distance from you but that wasn't out of fear any more than out of respect." Bert started to feel a little annoyed. Who was she to tell him how he felt about her? If only she knew…. Certainly he kept his distance but that was never out of fear! The thought of it, hah! Bert almost wanted to laugh.

"Alright, then prove it!" she screamed at him. "Prove that you're not terrified of me! That you think me a living, breathing human being! Prove it to me, Bert!"

"Prove it? Well, what do you want me to do? You want me to prove that I'm not afraid of you? Shall we have a duel in the middle of Central Park? Why, the very thought is laughable, Mary Poppins! I don't have to prove anything to you!

They barely noticed that they were both half drenched. She stood there unflinchingly, staring at him, barely five inches away.

"Bert, if you don't do something in the next five seconds, I shall be obligated to slap you with all the strength I can muster."

"Alright Mary, I'll prove it to you. I'll…I'll…" He seized her shoulders, pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. Instantly she melted into his arms, her own circling his neck as she returned the kiss fervently. After what seemed an eternity, they broke apart.

"Thank you, Bert," she breathed softly onto his lips, "I love you dearly."

"And I love you, Mary. Are you satisfied now? Living, breathing, and feeling now are we?"

"Yes Bert, very much so."


End file.
